The Chains Of Darkness
by Tric BlackPawn
Summary: Squad seven and their new friends discover a new demon has entered the world and is threatening there world. But when they discover the truth they may make a new friend. Hidden arch in the normal story line.
1. Chapter 1

Saria came awake with a jolt. In the darkness her room was illuminated by the moonlight that streamed through the wall opposite the one her cot rested against. She could see it, suspended in the sky like a silver plate that shone with a brilliance of the ages.

She looked around the room remembering how long it had been.

There was dresser Justicur had made her, not an arms-length away from the foot of the bed. And there, beneath the window, was the table Sakura had given to her as on the anniversary of their arrival. And upon the table sat several vials of water, her most prized possessions. Other than the cot that's all that made up the room.

She slowly remembered the nightmare that had awoken her. She shuddered remembering those eyes. She remembered her friend Tric. It had been a long time since she had seen him. She realized suddenly that something in the room was off, like an impurity in a diamond, small, but still there. She checked the room again finding nothing indicating her feeling of unease. Then she noticed the light on the wall shimmered as it refracted through the vials on the table.

She slipped out of bed, wincing slightly at the shock of her bare feet on the cold floor. She walked over to the table, wrapping the sheets around her. In the moonlight she looked about 16 years old and the silvery light framed her well proportioned body in her nightgown as she walked across the room to the table, wrapped in her bed sheets.

She reached the table and studied the vials. She could see small ripples playing across the surface of the water within them. They tinkled softly, like wind chimes, as they bumped into each other as the table began to shudder.

Saria realized that below the silence that was draped over the village was being slowly disturbed by a dull rumble that shook the foundations of the building, and no doubt the rest of the village. Saria looked over the rooftops towards the city gate but she could see nothing.

A shadow passed over the moon.

Saria looked at the moon that seemed to almost rest above the gate upon the edge of the high wall that encircled Konoha village. She realized that the sky was completely clear.

Another shadow passed over the moon.

Saria watched as a thick, bending, rope-like, shadow passed over the silky shimmering disc in the sky and as she continued to stare at the phenomena she saw many more of the shadows pass over the moon as the rumbling grew louder.

Outside her window she heard shouts. She looked down, seeing the blurs of shinobi as they raced through the city towards the direction of the main gate, the moon, the shadows, and the rumbling.

Saria jumped as someone banged on her door.

"Come on Saria! The Hokage requests our presence immediately!" someone shouted from behind it.

Saria shouted back, recognizing the voice of her 16 year old, almost brotherly, friend, "Just a second!"

The door crashed open as Justicur stumbled in. He wore a long black coat with several buckles down the front of it, starting at his high, wide collar and then running down until it reached his waist. Beneath it Saria could see that he wore a pair of long baggy black pants that had a multitude of similarly black pockets stitched to them. On his feet he wore a pair of black, shoe like sandals that reached up past is ankle under his pants but left the toes exposed. The moonlight reflected off of the 6 inch by about 2 inch metal plate that was attached longwise to the black head band that pushed up and back his medium length spiky black hair. He caught himself, landing lightly on his gloved hands and knee-padded knees.

He looked up and blushed, seeing Saria only in her nightgown with the sheets wrapped around her. He stood up and averted his eyes looking at the ground as he spoke to her, "I think Tric's back."

They both stood in the silvery light of the room, thinking of their friend.

Justicur composed himself and pushed on through the oppression of feelings that now clouded his mind, "The Hokage asked for you, me, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to meet her on top of the library as soon as possible. He turned around and walked out.

Saria stood, frozen, shocked,_ could Tric really have come back? Is he back to himself? Or is he still..._ she tightly shut her eyes, shaking her head, trying to banish the memory of Tric's eyes.

She came back to reality and walked over to the dresser and got dressed slipping into a simple dark blue short sleeved, knee length kimono that was hemed and modified with slits up the side to provide more leg movement and freedom. Beneath that she wore a pair of black skin tight short shorts. Satisfied with her clothes she strapped a pouch to her thigh and a pouch around her waist to her left side. She walked over to the table and selected a few of the vials and slipped them into her pouches and then walked out of the room slipping on a pair of fingerless neoprene gloves and her headband.

When she reached the rooftop the others where already there, Justicur in his outfit, Sasuke in his loose black shirt and shorts and black and white straps that wrapped legs and arms, Sakura with her gloves and in her red kimono which was where Saria got the style for hers, and Naruto in his orange uniform. Tsunade was also there in her loose-fitting garb.

Tsunade was looking off towards the wall where the moon was now halfway hidden behind and was constantly being criss-crossed by the strange shadows.

Tsunade spoke, her voice soft and somber, "I never new your friend, I'm sorry." Justicur and Saria booth hung their heads in silence. The rumbling grew louder.

Saria looked up at Tsunade, "What do we do?"

Tsunade continued to look towards and past the gate where, no doubt, the source of the rumbling was coming from, "I...We need to prevent your friend from getting to the sacred scrolls."

Each of them nodded.

Tsunade turned around and looked at them, she had know Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke for a while now, much longer than she had known Saria or Justicur, but she could see easily that through the close bonds of friendship that had formed between them, all of the other friends, felt Saria and Justicur's pain.

"We _must_ stop him. Saria and Justicur you will be given a chance to see if your friend will join us, but if that fails we will have no choice but to...to...," She couldn't bare to say it to them.

Without looking up Justicur spoke, "Let's just go."

The rest of the group nodded and in a blur of speed they where gone, heading towards the setting, shadowed moon.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the gate and perched themselves on top of it and looked out over the top of the forest that surrounded Konoah Village. The moon was still setting, peaking over the treetops at them. They stared at a disfiguration of the horizon. It grew as whatever it was got closer, forming into a hulking form at the center of the moon's light but at the same time the silvery light of the moon hid its true shape. The group watched as more of the snakelike black shadows began to wave in the light of the moon, casting a hundred eerie shifting shadows.

Justicur could see below in the clearing in front of the gate hundreds of Shinobi had assembled. He looked to his right and left and found that likewise the rooftop was manned by more. He could even see a few of the white, animal-like masks of the ANBU. He even recognized one of them as one of the few who had met Tric before. Justicur could see that the wounds had healed.

Tsunade's hands became a blur beside him as she began a series of hand signs; the diamond shaped mark on her forehead began to glow.

Justicur took the hint and began to complete his own jutsu to store it for later completing the necessary hand signs adding slight flaws to them to get the desired effect and then ending with his fingers clasped together like a cage. To his other side he heard Saria do the same, fore no doubt, they where going to need it.

Tric hear the slight rustle of leaves as the shinobi in the clearing dispersed into the treetops, beginning the assault on the shadow.

Suddenly the shadow was gone. Justicur flinched, his eyes widening. Only one thought ran through his mind, _where did it go!?!_

And suddenly it was there, in the clearing, sitting there, as if it was docile as the Egyptian house cat it looked like.

It was a little less than twice the height of the wall. It looked like a jet black house cat with short shimmering black fur that shone in the moonlight and rippled when the cat moved, its muscles rippling. Behind it one hundred long black tales waved silently in the night air above the forest, almost as if it was trying not to damage the trees.

Then, below the awed silence that filled the clearing, a low rumble began to shake the earth and the walls like a small earth quake. It grew until it filled the air like a dull roar.

Justicur looked at the giant cat, realizing it was the source of the sound. _But how is it making that sound??? It's not even moving! Wait... could it be? No it couldn't be? This thing is about to destroy us and it's? _

Justicur looked over at Saria and found she was looking at him just as astonished her thoughts mimicking his, _it's purring!?!_

The looked back up at the face of the cat and found them staring into two cat eyes that reminded them of Tric's. Almost the entire eye was pitch black except for the iris which was stark white.

Amazingly, looking it straight in the eye Justicur felt no fear. His eyes flicked up to the top of the cat's head where he saw movement. Even from this distance he could see a figure was standing on top of the cat's head.

He saw the figure move slightly and then the figure disappeared.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise; I expected at least a 'hello'."

Justicur spun around and found a where the figure had gone. The figure looked about 16 years old and wore a tight black shirt with a baggy black pair of pants with pockets covering them. He looked a little like Justicur, but opposite Justicur's serious face and intellectual eyes Tric's face and eyes where like a painting of every shade of life, from the good to the bad. The other thing that separated Justicur and Tric was Tric's cat like features. On his head instead of normal human ears where a pair of cat ears that where covered in short black fur. And behind him was a cat tail that curled up at the end and was covered in fur like that which covered his ears.

"Hey, Justicur," There was a joking tone to Tric's voice, "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!"

Justicur had been averting his eyes, not wishing to see those mad eyes, but he looked up and looked straight into his friends' eyes, his friends green gold eyes that seemed to hide in their depths the laughter of the seasons and the sorrows of all time. He looked and realized that Tric's eyes had returned to normal.

Tric gasped as he was instantly crushed by Justicur's hug, "gasp Justicur gasp you can gasp let go now"

Justicur released him, "Wha-wha-what happened!?! I mean the last time we saw you you-you where trying to steal the scrolls! And when we thought I mean when we heard your cat or-or whatever that thing purring, it is purring right?"

Tric laughed at his friends antics and nodded his head, "Yes, it is purring and it has a name if you would please, and if you wouldn't mind we've been traveling for a while know and I'm kind of hungry."

Justicur took trick by the shoulder and began to lead him to the edge of the roof but Tric stopped him and turned back towards the giant cat that still sat in the clearing watching Tric and Justicur. Tric looked up at the cat and pointed his arm at it.

Justicur noticed that around each of Tric's arms from the wrist up three fourths of his lower arm where massive spools. He remembered that around each of the two foot wide spools where eight smaller spools. And as Justicur watched the edges of the giant cat seemed to shift, becoming fuzzy and indistinct. Suddenly black chains extended from the cat and shot towards Tric.

Justicur reacted and shot forward in order to nock his friend out of the path of the chains but he stopped as Tric lifted his other hand stopping him. Justicur watched as the chains as they shot towards Tric instead of piercing him they began to shrink and wrap around the spools and as more chains wrapped around the spools the cat became smaller and smaller till until it jumped onto the roof and became the size of a normal house cat.

The cat softly padded away towards Saria and began rubbing up against Saria's legs, purring.

"How-ya, wha-wa, uh...huh?" An obvious look of confusion covered Justicur's face.

Tric laughed again at his friend, "I'll explain later right now I'm really hungry, by the way I think Kurogekko likes you Saria." He smiled at her

She blushed, "Is that its name?"

"His. And yes that's his name."

She ran her hand along his back and along his tails; he arched his back in response, purring. "He's so cool and soft."

Suddenly there was a strange gurgling noise. Everyone looked at Tric. He smiled and scratched behind one of his ears and rubbed his stomach with the other, "Sorry, I'm kind of hungry I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning when I left for here. I kind of miss your cooking Justicur."

Saria and Justicur laughed at their friend and then arm in arm they jumped off the edge of the wall and headed back to Justicur's place.

Mean while the other shinobi and Tsunade stood, stock still, shocked. They looked at each other and then at Tsunade. She shook her head and looked off in the direction the three friends had disappeared. "You all may go, I'll watch him," She turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke; "You guys should go meet the friend of your friend, K? Have a little fun."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke smiled at each other and followed their friends.

The night had returned to its stillness, Tsunade stood and watched the sun set.

Suddenly from off to her left Tsunade heard a twig snap. She ducked and her hand shot out. She winced and dropped the projectile. She watched as a pale figure jumped off the roof and vanished into the night. She shook her head, _No! It couldn't be!_ But as she inspected the small white bullet and realized that it was the bone of one's fingertip her suspicions where confirmed.

In a blur she disappeared into the village to decide what to do next. Mean while a very pale boy in a short white robe with a purple rope tied around his waist watched from a distance. He looked at the new flesh on his hands and thought to himself, _it's good to be alive. _

He stood there only for a moment more and then vanished back into the depths of the forest, his goal achieved.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was warm and the entire group, Saria, Sakura, Justicur, Sasuke, Tric, and Naruto, where sitting down to bowls of Ramen that Justicur had made for the special occasion of their friends return. On the floor, Kurogekko sat purring as he finished off the fish Justicur had prepared for him.

"So, what's happened while I was gone, Hm?" Tric slurped up a mouthful of the delicious noodles.

"Well, Saria and I have become Genin of Konoha village, which Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke already are," She motioned at everyone's headbands, "And Justicur and I have been getting along since...wait a second how come you aren't all Black-eyed and murderous? And what's with the cat?"

Tric flashed a smile, "Well, I wondered how long it would take you to get to the point! Anyways, first things first the cat, Kurogekko, is the demon in his physical form, and that cat possesses all of the demons basic emotions and intelligence, we even have chats occasionally, but I managed to seal away his more violent side within me and he's pretty much let me take control although he kind of goes berserk when we get near a village and people, so we've set up several agreements, I had to make and especially tedious one for him to relinquish all of his control for me to come here, and right now he's kind of screaming in my head."

The group looked at Tric astonished, "You've reasoned with it!?!"

Tric looked surprised, "Well, yeah, I mean after the first few weeks of failing to escape me but still having some control we've set up an almost symbiotic relationship, If I steal him one secret each month he gives me complete control, He's actually not all that violent, the reason he acted the way he did before I took us away was because he was furious that he had became chained, no pun intended, in my body. But it's pretty neat; providing he doesn't get to crazy or out of hand we enjoy each other's company!" Tric tilted his head and smiled and the group at the irony of it all.

Sakura broke the groups astonished silence, "Wait you said you have to steal secrets from the villages? Does that mean you'll have to steal one from us?"

Tric hung his head in shame and mumbled, "Yes."

Instantly everyone at the table jumped up, arming themselves, Sasuke spoke, his tone level ad serious, "We can't let you do that."

Tric sat unmoved, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Justicur flinched at his friends tone, sensing the shift.

Tric looked up, an insane grin plastered across his face, and stared straight into Sasuke's eye's, "Tric has left the building."

As Sasuke looked into Tric's eyes and watched as the entire eye became shadowed until it was completely black, and then like a solar eclipse the iris reappeared, completely white.

Before they could even flinch they where pinned against the walls by a heavy black mesh that seemed to sprout from the tips of several black chains that led back to the spools on Tric's limp arms.

There was a blur at the window and another chain flashed up, knocking away the kunai that was aimed at his exposed neck. Without turning he spoke to the would be assassin, "Tsunade, I know you're there. Now come out or the genin will die!"

Saria was limp in the mesh, quietly crying.

Tsunade stepped from hiding on the roof into the room, defeated.

Tric informs me that you might be willing to make a deal in return 98.4 for one of the secrets of the Hidden leaf village.

Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes, we might be able to make an arrangement of sorts, but first return control to Tric and release his friends.

Tric nodded his head, and then lowered his head as if to compose himself as the chains released the genin and re spooled, and when he lifted it again Tric's normal smile greeted them.

He scratched behind his ear and blushed, embarrassed at the outburst, "I am really sorry, he usually doesn't do that, I guess not being able to get the secrets kind of pissed him off a bit.

Justicur rushed over to help up Saria, "a bit!?! He nearly killed us!!!"

Tric hung his head in shame, speaking softly, "I'm sorry, maybe I should just go, "He turned and walked to the window, about to jump out when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found the hand belonged to Saria. He looked at her tear stained face, he had a flash back, her face was replaced by his sisters. He quickly clasped her to him, hugging her tightly,

He spoke softly, "I could never leave you."

He held her at arms length, "after all, family sticks together, am I right?"

Saria smiled and then hugged him again.

After she had let go and they had all sat down, with Tsunade joining them at the head of the table, they got down to business with Tsunade placing a small white drill tipped cylindrical object on the table.

Tric picked it up and examined it, "what is this made of?" he asked almost hesitant to hear the answer.

"Tsunade plucked it from Tric's fingers and held it up so that the entire group could see it. And then she spoke, "This is made of bone."

Everyone at the table gasped, Sasuke spoke first, "But that would mean that...!"

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Yes, it means that Kimimaru is still alive."


End file.
